A Side Story
by SaiyanOfWine
Summary: This story follows the life of 3 people known as Alexander, a 16 year old American, Leila a 16 your old American girl, and Aldwin a 17 year old British foreigner, events in their past life and new life lead up to drama with their private and social life. Can things turn for the good, or will it all come down in a mighty crash?


Chapter 1: Someone's Moving In.

Today was the day, the day a new person arrived in the neighborhood, a boy named Alexander who was at 15 and American, his eyes were blue and hair brown, on short side he stood at the height of five-foot and four inches. He was a quiet man at first usually not talking to people until he got to know them, a friend of his was a girl at the age of 15 as well, Leila, she was also American but was a bit shorter than Alexander, she was five feet tall. Her hair was long and reached down to half her back, the brown hair was lighter than the dark brown of his, but the two had always never worried about it as she would usually dye her hair a light coffee color, her eyes burned of amber, and she had a permanent tan, but not too tan as to be too dark, but tan enough that you could fairly see it.

Alexander could never tan as he had too, light pigmented skin and could burn easily. Meeting up together on the Cul-de-sac which spanned far out rather than it should, they saw a moving truck. "Well, looks like the new folks moved in huh?" Leila asked with a cheerful, yet a bit timid voice knowing she was a bit nervous of what type of people they would be and hoping that they weren't like the last pairing. She remembered the last two years, a married couple with a child. The parents would argue day in while the child, a little boy was at school, and day out when the child went to bed. It was either financial issues, or about the food.

One night eventually, the wife came over to Leila's house begging for help because she was being beaten, Leila's father a man who looked in his thirties, yet looked as if he were 40 and had some old looking skin along with shaven beard, who was a deli shop owner, had let her in. In a matter of seconds the husband was banging on the door and Leila's father had opened the door to the man trying to barge in. "Get off my property Donald. I won't let you in here after you just beat up your own wife." The father had said before Donald had rebutted. "Com'on you know that's not true Jean! She fell and smacked into the coffee table and hit her head! I want to make sure she's okay!" Donald acting as if he were innocent didn't know how loud he was before so Jean known that it was bullshit coming from Donald's mouth.

"You got three seconds before I beat your ass to the curb. Now I'll say it again Donald, stay away from my house." Jean looked as stern as ever, his skin wrinkled just a tiny bit but not enough to notice, and his eyebrows went into anger as Donald barged through looking for her but was slammed out by a fist delivered from Jean himself. "Stay the hell out of my house you piece of shit!" Getting up Donald was holding his chest and gasping for air after the wind had just been knocked out of him. Donald got up and fought back delivering a blow to Jean's face causing the side of his mouth to bleed, never did Jean thought a scrawny looking man could deliver a hit like that.

"Son of a bitch!" Jean roared out picking Donald up and slamming him to the side of the house, holding him back by the arms and keeping one leg hard against the leg which was right about the time when the police showed up. After the case had been figured out and Jean had been proven innocent and Donald locked away, the family moved out. Leila had always been worried for her own life as well as her fathers. "I'm worried Al..." Leila said to Al, now scared out of her wits just remembering the thought. "You'll be fine, stop worrying. After all, you got Mr. Meat on your side." Alexander told Leila, and she still giggled at the nickname Alexander gave her father, Mr. Meat.

Finally after a time of pretending to be outside they finally got their first glimpse of the new family and it turns out that both Leila and Alexander were not expecting the British people. "Well then, looks like we got to break out the tea and scones around four o'clock for them." Alexander said with a sarcastic tone which always seemed to be his regular tone. "Oh shut up, they might not appreciate you talking like that!" Leila quickly blurted out, but not loud enough for the movers to hear. They both continued watching while looking busy and they caught something, inside the garage besides two adults was a teen, a man who appeared to be five feet and six inches tall, he had raven colored hair, and blue eyes, he had the build of a slim person and wore a coat and had normal pants, dark blue. "Would you look at that, it's the Brits' kid." Alexander said with a low tone in his voice, and Leila had quickly pulled her arm back and punched him.

Continuing to watch them before quickly going back to pretending to catch turtles in the creek they had nearby, the Brit's child had approached and tapped Leila's shoulder sending her into a shock and the two turned around quickly. "Hello there, my name is Aldwin, who are you two?" he asked with a cheerful tone in his voice not even having a bit of shyness on his being. "My name's Leila! It's nice to meet you!" Leila had spoken out as she quickly stood up and catching her footing and bowing in front of the man that stood in front of her as a sign of politeness. "Alexander..." Alexander stood up with a grunt and sunk his arms into his pants pockets before being slugged by Leila herself. "Be nice!" she told Al and Aldwin simply laughed it off. "Well aren't you two a lovely bunch?" Alexander scoffed off the idea and Leila blushed out of anger from the comment before shaking her head to Aldwin. "No, nothing like that, he isn't my type either. He complains too much, he's very rude at times, he makes too many criticisms on things that he likes or dislikes or things other people like." She was going on and on before her mouth was covered by Alexander's hand. "Anyways... I got to get going before mom gets mad." Alexander said before walking off not bothering to give the same gesture of goodbye of saluting which caused Leila to become curious but also quite a bit annoyed after she gave all the things wrong with him and he just left her there.

"Son of a... I'm sorry about him Aldwin; I don't know what's going on in his head." Aldwin simply shook his head and patted her head. "Some people are like that, you'll never know what's with them until they start acting up." He stated giving Leila a nod of encouragement and that simply caused her to look up and give him a smile before looking to her home which was down near the end of the road. "I need to go now, have a good day." She bowed before running off and waving to Aldwin and he waved back keeping a smile on his face. After she had gone and left Aldwin's mother had come out giving her son a smile of joy. "Making new friends already? That's good for you Aldwin! It's surprising to see that two kids already accept you, you bookworm. I also saw you talking to that girl, you lady killer." Aldwin's mother was already making Aldwin feel embarrassed and he started to complain. "Aw mum, please don't do this you know I don't like being made fun of." He was blushing darkly already as he walked inside where his father was sitting down and talking with the land owner about the neighborhood and he was greeted by the two of them.

"There's a clock in your room son, be sure to set it!" His father shouted but not loudly, and Aldwin went upstairs setting the clock. After doing that he sat on his bed and looked among the boxes and tried to sort himself out. He was happy that he had moved but he was also depressed because the friends he had left will forget about him, or that they never cared. He just continued staring at the boxes before closing his eyes and lying on his bed trying to forget the things he had done to be disliked in the past, criticizing and pointing out things during heated arguments when he should have just stopped. He lost many friends that way and he simply repeated these thoughts before falling asleep.

Alexander was home and was upset that his friend had decided to favor "The Brit" as he called Aldwin. "Damn it. What was her deal today?" He asked himself as if anyone was listening, turns out someone heard him, his cat Cliff. Cliff was a young cat with green eyes and orange-brown dirt colored pelt and a tan nose. He was called Cliff because of how high and far he liked to get on things and stare making it look as if he were looking off a cliff itself. "Hey there Cliff, what brings you by?" He asked his cat and it only meowed endlessly. "Guess I forgot to feed you this morning didn't I?" Getting up Alexander walked right into the kitchen and opened the cupboard under a counter and got out a bag of cat food, and when Cliff heard the bag shake he shot straight through the house and stopped at his bowl. "You're quick to hunger." Alexander told his cat as he filled Cliff's food bowl and got the other empty bowl filling it with filtered cold water. "Here you go."

Placing the water down as he said that he looked over to Cliff who was shoveling his food down and got up leaving the feline to his own devices, and headed over to the computer where he sat down and logged on opening up his IM'ing program and saw that Leila was online and messaged:

QGuard: Hey, what's up with you today?

QueenElf: What's up with me? What the hell is up with you and that attitude? You were being really disrespectful to Aldwin and he hasn't even done anything to you!

QGuard: So? Not my problem if that guy seems a bit off.

QueenElf: A BIT OFF? You're being a bit off yourself! You always act like this when a new person shows up! That damn depressed sounding "Oh, look at me I'm depressing, I'm so cool" emo bullshit! Get off your damn high horse and accept some damn people in your life!

QGuard: You are in my life, are you not?

QueenElf: Yes I am, but if you're going to act this way then I can't help you anymore!

QGuard: Well...

QGuard logged out.

Qguard is offline; you can send a message while they are offline so they can see it the next time they'll get on.

She had no idea what she just did, she was so angry at Alexander that she had just stated that she won't be his friend anymore and she didn't even know it. "Dumb ass doesn't know how to act around people? Fine by me, I won't help him anymore." She said to herself as she turned off her phone and went to bed setting her alarm for six pm so that could wake up before dinner. All the while this had happened Alexander had logged off his computer, not even bothering to talk to himself as he got up and went to his room while his mother was on the couch sleeping because of cleaning the kitchen. "Whatever." He said while laying onto his bed on his back as he couldn't fall asleep like that and Cliff came in and joined him into bed. Around six o'clock when everyone was up, Alexander was asleep with Cliff right next to him and his phone playing some online videos.


End file.
